This invention relates to a sink faucet having an anti-syphon device incorporated therein. The anti-syphon device has a water inlet designed to fit onto a hose extending from a dishwasher. A water outlet is provided on the anti-syphon device to discharge water into a second hose leading to the drain. One or more vent openings are formed in the anti-syphon device to prevent the formation of a vacuum that could otherwise produce a backflow of water from the drain into the dishwasher, or from the dishwasher into the water supply.
In certain respects my invention may be considered an improvement on the devices shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,923 to R. E. Henrikson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,832 to R. A. Appleby.